


清晨在蒙苏里公园

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: -恶魔/天使-设定主要借鉴《好兆头》他们说不要和下界来往，但每个人都有一个交往过密的恶魔。山治点起一支烟，索隆的目光从明灭的火星移到他纤长的手指，和没进袖口的嶙峋手腕。也许从一开始就没带好头。他笑，双唇在烟蒂上留下淡淡的一圈湿痕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	清晨在蒙苏里公园

这是山治这周内第三次被待引渡的灵魂打出去。

这一次是一位老夫人，两人突然出现在她的阳台上时，她迷茫地揉了揉眼睛，却感到一身轻松、疲惫全无。接着，便从她舒适的扶手椅里动作矫健地站起，抡起自己的柺棍向着正在核对她身份的金发天使劈头盖脸砸下。

喂，再搞不定的话我要动手了。早躲在一边的索隆倚靠在窗框上不耐烦道。

山治回头向他怒目而视，一句什么在嘴边硬生生咽了下去。一句脏话，索隆猜想，他暗笑。

彻底被健步如飞的奶奶逼出了门外，山治叹一口气，折好手中的纸条，喃喃着真是活力四射的女士啊，抬手握住又要砸下来的柺棍，搂住老夫人抢一步踏进屋内张开了自己的羽翼。索隆让那扇门在他身后合上。

那是一双这样漂亮的翅膀，每一根翎羽都硬挺而长，梳理得整齐顺滑，洁白无瑕，泛着淡淡的圣光。怎么会有人认不出他呢，愚莽的人类，早该在目视他比圣光更温柔的金发、比圣水更清澈的眼时就痛哭着跪下来，在他的怜悯中忏悔自己一生的罪过。这一部分不会花很多时间，罪过太多的人也落不到他的手上。索隆不喜欢工作的时候有山治在场，他总是会因为没能挽回一个正在堕落的灵魂而消沉。

有些人不配被挽救，索隆一次试图这样向他解释。你给了他们那么多机会，但凡他们有一丁点向善的念头，都不会走到今天这一步。那时他们并排走在正午的街头，索隆的手上还残留着烧灼灵魂的硫磺气味，他把手藏在口袋里，手心里闷出一层汗。山治很久没有说话，最终抬起头，宣布他想吃冰淇淋。于是他们在下一个转角去了意大利。

山治安抚下怀中过于激动而有些脱力的奶奶，向索隆丢过去一个眼神，恶魔依旧那样不耐烦地挥了挥手，这屋里填满了安抚灵魂的圣光，他浑身不自在。山治于是轻轻托起奶奶的手臂，巨大的羽翼合拢将她包围，低下头对她笑着耳语几句，便在笼罩周身的淡金色光芒里带着她一并消失了。

索隆等那片光晕完全消散，从窗框上跳下来，悠悠闲闲地走过去。天使停留之处烙下了一个同样淡金色的法阵，光芒闪亮而不耀眼，索隆让鞋尖向法阵微微倾斜，被毫不留情地弹开。他撇撇嘴，坐进那张看起来都舒服得不行的扶手椅。

第一次是三天前，红灯区的一个下等妓女死在了接客的床上，床下的篮子里是她酣睡的婴儿。山治冲进又脏又破的窝棚，扑在地上抱住她的腰痛哭流涕。索隆笑出声来，谁会把这样一个变态一样的家伙当成天使啊，这次不算，算他的天使失态。那孩子被他送去了教会的收容所，山治把篮子递给他，吸着鼻子恶狠狠威胁他如果出了半点差错就让他无形体化。他照做了，并不因为天使每天挂在嘴上从未付诸行动的威胁，而是他微红的眼角。

之后是昨天，一个遍体鳞伤的小姑娘蜷缩在房间的角落里，肋骨扎穿了肺，在饥饿和疼痛中苦苦挣扎着迎来死亡。山治怒不可遏，而她似乎很熟悉男性发怒的面容，她开始尖叫。这次也不能怪她，她大概已经丧失对善意的概念了吧。

山治从上面回来之后，他们一起找到了那个男人，把他从赌场里扯着头发揪出来，没人投过来一眼。他们用即使是地狱都会不忍目睹的残忍让他付出了点代价，主要是索隆动手，他不想天使沾到这种东西的脏血，之后把那滩还在喘气的烂肉丢在一边，检查各自的名册。

在你那边吗？山治合上自己的名册。

不在。索隆也合上名册。

地狱并不是什么坏人都收的，最开始他们的标准是反叛，后来是穷凶极恶，现在是有创意。愚蠢的人渣千篇一律，高明的恶魔万里挑一，还是人类的时候就被称为恶魔之子的女人如是说。总而言之，像这样的人渣，连下地狱的资格都没有。地狱会更乐于他们活着，人类自己创造的恶有时连下界都为之赞叹。可当他们停止了呼吸，即使对邪恶来说，也已经失去了价值。太阳再升起的时候，被垃圾占满的暗巷里只会多出一滩焦黑恶臭的黏稠痕迹，而人间会少一个垃圾。

索隆并不喜欢那一种硫磺味道，眉头每次都会锁得很紧。山治在巷口等他，吸一支烟，在他把手收进口袋之前一把攥住。他们牵着手走在月光之下，两相无言。

好吧，索隆下了最终结论。尽管他的天使完全可以让人在第一眼就认出神使的身份，但他被灵魂殴打纯粹是自找的。

傻笑什么，走了。天使用鞋底抹去地板上的法阵痕迹。索隆起身，从他身后捡起一支黑色的羽毛。他洋洋得意。

山治抿起唇角，向他伸手。给我。

捡到了就是我的。他放肆地咧开嘴角。

这是天使的原话，他无可反驳。山治怒目瞪着面前绿色脑袋的恶魔，把后槽牙咬出声音。好吧，是你的了。天使挥一挥手，装作风轻云淡的样子。但索隆看得出他心情不错，这一周终于有一次能够让他露出笑容的灵魂摆渡。感谢奶奶，恶魔把黑羽收进衣袋，站进天使周身升起的金色光圈里。

能够和山治一起移形而不被圣光灼伤，还是最近几百年的事情。在他们针锋相对的漫长年月里，就像灯泡和蛾子一样颇有些不死不休的架势。直到索隆能够面不改色地一步一步走来，把他的光芒逼到后退，越缩越小，最后蜷缩在他脚下。索隆不是扑火求死的蛾子，他清楚得很。在拼命试图靠近彼此而一次次失败的漫长年月之后，他们相拥着接了第一个吻。

索隆说舌头被烫得很疼。

山治的羽毛很独特，是索隆一次替他梳理羽翼时发现的。他太喜欢那双翅膀了，比他自己的单薄些，但线条更流畅，挥动得更迅疾，骄傲而优雅。他太喜欢这双翅膀，以至于在提出“给你梳一下羽毛吧”的时候，完全掩不住眼里的光亮。山治暗自好笑，懒散地趴在他身旁读一本诗集，他念了那么一句，“鲜红的黎明”*，他笑。索隆指间拈着一根梳下来的软羽，看着它从根部蔓延出的黑色吞没了全部的白。

他感到自己左胸处深深的一阵颤动。

今天的这一份工作是他们在街边吃早午茶时派下来的，一个报童蹬着自行车停在他们身旁，山治的咖啡刚刚端上来，他正牵着女招待的手款款调情。如果没有那张纸币的话，留给他的只会是一个巴掌印，索隆无不恶意地想，熟练地给那杯咖啡加奶和糖。

把你的眼睛遮一遮，山治的声音在他脑子里响起来，索隆若无其事地替他把咖啡调好，银匙在骨瓷杯壁上轻碰一碰，搁在托碟里。童工？他在脑子里回答。只是离世的时候年纪小，山治听起来有些不满，他笑眯眯地在女招待手背上吻一下，转过来和男孩打招呼。索隆目光随着那女招待移开，让她正端着的咖啡全洒在了刚刚擦抹手背的围裙上，才满意地靠回自己的椅子，眼瞳的红色已遮去。那孩子把纸条递给山治，也和他打招呼：早上好，马里莫*。

索隆压住抽动的嘴角，道早。山治明显一副幸灾乐祸的样子，索隆在心里冷笑。

现在天使也可以骗人了？索隆皮笑肉不笑地提着嘴角，端起自己的饮料。他甚至得动一动蛊惑的心思，才能让他们给他点带酒精的东西，人类都怎么回事，怎么会有人早午茶不喝酒呢。

我没撒谎，我说你是我搭档。山治放下那杯咖啡，舌尖卷去唇上印出的奶沫。名字嘛，昵称罢了。他笑笑，露出一点点牙尖，索隆开始考虑如果他不是上界的人，接着开始考虑引诱他到下界的可能性。

他们从老夫人家里出来，在塞纳河畔停下，就那样若无其事地走进游人之中，山治甚至还给他们两个换了身行头，索隆迈出第一步时他的围巾刚刚把自己系好垂落下来。山治穿风衣很好看，风拂起的衣摆翻卷着撩在索隆心头。

这是他的家，曾是。他生在这，死在别处，他的妈妈把他带到这里，他把妈妈在这里埋葬。这儿并没有给他一个家，但妈妈在这，他就把这儿当作他的家。妈妈葬在郊外的小山庄，他三天来一次，在墓前插上新鲜的白色康乃馨。

他死在自己的婚礼上。索隆带着很长的一串名单去到金碧辉煌、血流成河的宴会厅，他坐在台阶上，胸前枪口冒出的血把白色衬衫浸透。索隆在他身前站定，检查着手里的名单。

下地狱吗？他无所谓地问。索隆没有做声，把名单从头到尾翻一遍，合上那本小册子，从他身边走过。到好地方去吧，索隆把他的烟和火机丢出来，不过那上面可不许抽烟。

后来的某一天，一二百年后的某一天，也许，索隆又到巴黎来，被年轻的天使堵在塞纳河畔。金色的火机跳跃着青蓝的火焰，他整个人笼罩在耀眼的圣光之中而不知收敛，灼痛了大恶魔红色的瞳。你不知道我忍这个忍得多辛苦，他合上打火机，咬着烟咧一个笑，走吧，带你去巴黎最好吃的餐馆。

上面没告诉你不要和下界来往吗。索隆搁下刀叉，把自己的一份甜品推到对面，山治坚持要他尝一口。巴拉蒂的确是巴黎最好吃的餐馆，有这个家伙在，这个招牌能打到世界的尽头。尽管如此，索隆凝视着那一小碟核桃慕斯，直到它开始发抖，憋出微弱的尖叫。

再看就要变质了，白痴。山治在桌子下面踢他的小腿。

他把目光原封不动地抬起瞪向对面的小鬼，那块小蛋糕整个松懈了下来，散发出更浓郁的香气。看到吗，他们只会更好吃。索隆移开视线，用小匙切下一角，山治嘟囔一句白痴绿藻恶魔混蛋，别开脸试图掩去因心跳加速而泛红的脸颊。

那蛋糕的确很好吃，索隆不动声色地一点点吃完了。

他们说不要和下界来往，但每个人都有一个交往过密的恶魔。山治点起一支烟，索隆的目光从明灭的火星移到他纤长的手指，和没进袖口的嶙峋手腕。也许从一开始就没带好头。他笑，双唇在烟蒂上留下淡淡的一圈湿痕。

对索隆来说，他的身体整个都是烫的。他是从地狱里走出来的一个浑身干净的孩子，他整个人裹挟着那样明媚的光亮乍然迸现在索隆眼前。他的遗言是什么，索隆这样问在他臂弯里饱足之后昏昏欲睡的天使，他笑，依然那样，惹人心痒地笑：多美丽的眼睛啊……

注定被杀死的新郎和唯独爱不能背叛的新娘，那女孩坐在高高的宣誓台上，抱着膝盖请求索隆就这样杀死她。你还想再见他一面么？索隆把她的名字从名册上划去。她摇头，泪水滴答落下。

索隆从未后悔过堕落，于他而言，那不过是一条向下走的路，和其他方向没什么区别。有的人因为问了一句为什么而被赶向下界，他连问都懒得问。亚当的肋骨脱离亚当之后，是否还是亚当的肋骨，他没有得到满意的答案，便转身离去。可是当他被一个金色的小鬼拦在一条河畔，他猛地意识到一件事情：没有人厌恶光明。人们只是在寻找各自的光明，而走向了不同的远方。

他的光明就站在那里，倚着河畔的桥，任由风扬起他的衣角。他向他走去，一步一步。他吻他，感到炽热的疼痛。要如何抓住一阵风，又如何把光芒私藏。他与世间分享了太阳。

我啊，本该连下地狱都轮不上。金色的小鬼趴在他身上，让他胸口发烫。可是妈妈爱我，姐姐爱我，她们拼了命要我活下去，活得像样。我没法丢下她们一个人逃走。他从羽翼中摘下一根软羽，举在眼前看着它一点点被浓稠的黑暗吞没，他把羽毛捻在指尖转着。这才是我本来的颜色，他轻声道。

是这一次，索隆给他看了自己的羽翼，没有半分光泽的厚重而肃穆的黑色。他从天上走到地下，每走一步那黑暗便加深一分，他没有过半刻的犹豫，就这样成为了那三分之一。山治把自己的羽毛搁上他的翅膀，那一片微微弯曲的软羽，即使在无边际的黑色里依然逞着光亮。索隆开始认真地收集他的每一片落羽。

他还找了个借口让露久在法国停留了几天，那几天山治走路都自带光墙，他一步也没法靠近。高兴成这个样子，他又气又笑。

山治推开巴拉蒂的门，所有人都在工作，没人理他。他站在餐厅的正中央等了两分钟，厨房里终于有一个声音传出来：没人闲着给你做吃的，想吃什么自己滚进厨房来。话音落地，沉默几秒，另外几个声音欢快地响起来，欢迎回来啊山治，好久不见了啊山治，老板其实挺高兴的，什么的。山治笑开，边脱外套边走向他们惯常用的那张桌子，都已经是古董了，靠一点小小的奇迹坚守在岗位上。

索隆已经坐下了，山治把外套在椅子上搭好，挽起衬衫袖子，一只手撑在桌子上装腔作势地问他想吃什么。

啊，就副主厨每日推荐吧。他装模作样地回答。

啊，一份绿藻肥料。山治气势汹汹地去了厨房。

山治托着两个餐盘走出厨房，却看到索隆在门口和另一个恶魔说着什么。低阶恶魔根本没法靠近这家店，有一个绿藻头就算了，再来一个臭老头肯定要找他麻烦。山治放下食物，走向店门。索隆侧身看他一眼，竟然给他让开个位置，他刚刚对索隆不怀好意的笑提起警惕，那个戴一副墨镜傻里傻气的恶魔也转过身来，特别热情地冲他挥了挥手：下午好，瓦拉*大哥！

“你给我等着，绿藻头。”

“乐意奉陪，圈圈眉。”

哲夫看着一会儿工夫又像斗牛一样较起劲的两个小鬼，笑着摇摇头。

—

一句话《好兆头》au番外：

毁灭世界？为什么，我挺喜欢这儿的。戴草帽的男孩疑惑地歪了歪头。

—

*“当由鱼肚白渐渐转为鲜红的黎明。”波德莱尔《恶之花》

* 马里莫、瓦拉：某种语言的“绿藻”和“眉毛”，某天做翻译时和女朋友发现的，是给女朋友的彩蛋。


End file.
